Hym for the Unseen
by Super-Navi
Summary: Mathew watches from a far as the man he loves gets married to somebody else. But, later at the reception he meets one of the groom's friends and they realized they have a lot more in common than originally though. (Prucan) (AusHun)


"You may now kiss the bride." The man's booming voice echoed through the small church and everyone cheered, Gilbert dipped Elizabeta and kissed her before turning to the crowd and giving a proud smile. The place went nuts, some people cheering and clapping, others beginning to squeal with wolf whistles and shouts. Mathew just stared in awe before himself, he couldn't pull words together, let alone a cheer. Roderich stood to his right, giving a polite clap and a small smile, but Mathew could see the tears that hung on to his lower lid. Roderich was too proud to let it fall, but Mathew kept rubbing at his eye with the sleeve of his tux, but he knew it was too late, they were already about to fall.

Instead he tightened his pony tail, forced a smile to crack his face, and stood up. He clapped as hard as somebody who was running on autopilot could. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. The actual thought of Gilbert falling in love was alien, but the idea that he'd actually make a commitment was even more foreign.

When he looked at the whole situation he could almost hear what his Papa used to say when he was younger, he would always give the usual _"Only time will heal a broken heart."_ spiel when someone had hurt Mathew's feelings. But, now he wasn't too sure that was even true anymore.

He couldn't even feel his heart pounding in chest, he felt hollow, like somebody just pulled his organs out through his stomach. He wondered if Roderich felt the same too, or if he didn't actually cared for Elizabeta like he drunkenly admitted at the bachelor party. Gilbert was too drunk to take him seriously, and Mathew was too depressed to laugh with the group and could barely force a smile.

On that night he drank till he couldn't stand.

Mathew couldn't help but imagine himself as Elizabeta, maybe to take the burn out of things. He hadn't had anything against Elizabeta, she was Gil's childhood friend, and it would be pretty fitting for him to date someone from his past, because he always talked about it. But, Mathew never though he'd get married to Elizabeta. Gilbert had always told both Mathew and Roderich that they were just friends, but apparently people change, and people who are 'Just friends' get married.

The cheering continued, and Liz and Gilbert briskly strutted down the isle, ear to ear grins both on their face. Her dress flowed behind her, and her hair bounced in it's loose bun, and both of them left the church.

o0o

Mathew ran his fingers through his hair, which was now greasy from him doing so. He pushed the champagne to his lips and downed it like a shot. He wanted to forget this night, even though it had already burned it's self into his memory. He had already remembered the people's faces as they danced and celebrated, he remembered the flavorless cake, the sounds of music blaring and people talking in the bathroom that he just stood outside of. He found it ironic, that he would notice and remember every little part of the reception, but nobody even noticed he was there.

He leaned against the wall and watched Liza and Gil dance, their movements were graceful and perfect, unlike the times he and Gilbert danced to music when no one was home. They were in high school then.

Mathew watched Roderich walk out of the bathroom, his eyes lined with red and slightly puffy, but his mouth held it's usual frown. Mathew didn't know Roderich that well, he was Gil's friend so they had met once, but other than that, everything was brief and polite. Mathew didn't know what it was that made him reach out, normally he was very introverted, but something made him reach out and grab Rod's sleeve. Roderich's head snapped towards Mathew and his frown deepened, but his eyes softened.

"Hey." Mathew awkwardly mumbled, his grip still viced onto Rod's sleeve.

"Uh, Hey." Rod answered back. Mathew let go of the sleeve and awkwardly tucked in his pocket.

"Are you okay?" Mathew questioned.

"Yes, I am just enjoying the party." Roderich retorted and attempted to force a straight face, even though Mathew could see right through it.

"You don't seem like it." Mathew mumbled and tightened his grip on the empty champagne glass in his right hand, while also looking at his feet.

"Why would you say that?" Roderich snapped, his usual annoyed demeanor returning.

"Well, you, uh, came out of the bathroom a wreck, and you were talking about Eliza last night..." Mathew explained timidly, trying to at least find out what Rod's problem was, even though he was being overly defensive.

"Yeah, well it was an emotional wedding." Roderich countered and tightened his tie. Mathew could already see him become visibly uncomfortable, he knew he struck a cord.

"What happened between you and Elizabeta?" Mathew asked quietly, nervously toying with his own sleeve. He could feel the awkwardness of the conversation, and the pain that flashed in Rod's eyes made it worse.

"We dated earlier, it wasn't anything special. We didn't live together or anything, but we went out on dates a lot. I missed some of them because I had work, and she finally got tired of it. She said I didn't love her anymore." Roderich explained.

"Oh." Was all Mathew could utter, he looked at his loosely tied shoes again.

"How does it feel to be one of the best men?" Roderich mumbled, still playing with his tie.

"It sucks." Mathew was honest, but he instantly regretted it, he really didn't mean it. It was actually an honor, it just would have been better if it weren't Gil's wedding.

"I'm surprised you're so bitter over it, didn't your father teach you to let these kinds of things go?" Roderich asked.

"What do you mean?" Mathew knew what he meant, it was his turn to play clueless, though. The music got a little louder and the crowd began slow dancing, all of the couples coming together, while Gil and Elizabeta became the centerpiece of the dance floor.

"Your father told me you were upset about it. He said he'd never seen some one so torn about his friend's wedding." Roderich recalled.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think Eliza was right for him." Mathew mumbled, his gaze still locked on the two dancing.

"Mathew, you loved him, didn't you?" Roderich replied. Mathew felt the whole world slow down, all he could do was stare at Roderich like a deer in headlights, and he knew he looked stupid.

"Well, you loved Eliza, right?" Mathew asked.

"Yeah," Roderich said, looking at the crowd and watching Eliza and Gil dance, their foreheads touching and their movements flowing and gentle. The whole place almost dark and perfect for a romantic wedding, yet the only feeling they both felt was the opposite of that.

"I did love her."


End file.
